kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page/News Archive
;Kongpanioneyes Everything! :A new contest! The world needs more Kongpanions! Take a picture of our Kongpanion Eyes placed on various objects, animals, people, or other creative things and you could win some awesome Kongregate prizes! Submissions must be original and any submissions with digitally placed eyes will not be considered. :Prizes: :Five (5) winners will receive 100 Kreds and a year of Kong Plus. Five (5) random participants will also win 100 Kreds and a year of Kong Plus! :Contest ends on Friday, July 15th, 2016 at 5:00PM PT. Entries must be submitted using the link below to be considered. Submissions may be shared to Kongregate’s forums and social channels. A valid Kongregate account is required to win. Submissions that do not follow Kongregate’s Code of Conduct will not qualify. Prizes will be automatically awarded to winning accounts. In the event a winner already has Kong Plus, Kreds will be awarded as a substitute. Limit one entry/prize per account. :Check out rules/prizes and submit your entry here. :Use this thread to share entries, chat about the contest, and ask questions! The Phyrexians have won the war! (12/30/2010) :The Mirran/Phyrexian challenge is over, and the Phyrexian team has won! "You will be witness to the Father of Machines freeing these creatures from the shackles of their insufficient flesh. Join us in creating an ideal home for us — a NEW PHYREXIA!" Kongai Content vs. Kongregate Content (1/3/2011) :In an effort to make Kongregate Wiki more accessible and easier to navigate, we are currently in the process of deciding what to do about the massive amount of Kongai-related content on this wiki. A discussion page can be found here, where you can voice your opinion or suggestions on the topic. ;Wiki Revival (01/05/2012) :The Wiki is more active than ever! Please join the bandwagon if you want to help our marvelous editors to create a comprehensive article of every badged game! You can start here by adding to existing articles or creating fresh ones! ;IRC channel (7/21/2011) :We now have an IRC channel on freenode, #wikia-kongregate. You can access this channel with an IRC client, or at Kongregate Wiki:IRC. ;Mass Removal Begins (1/13/2011) :Starting today all Kongai (save for the game page and its badge pages) as well as all other content deemed unneeded (categories that only have a single page linking to them, even more images) are going to be removed. Any pages that are not Kongai related will be marked with a delete tag so you may state a reason if you think they should remain. List of pages and anything else marked for deletion can be found here. Any page not spoken for by this coming Monday will be deleted. ;Admin Blog (1/10/2011) :Everyday people come and edit this wiki, some are here to seek knowledge on games, some on rooms, some to update rooms, some troll the wiki, and some add images and other such things. Unless you click on all recent activity you may not realize how much actually goes on (like the billion exported pages of Kongai cluttering up my activity page). Not only do regular users contribute, we (the administration here) have a few extra abilities up our sleeves. To keep you guys in the loop of what we are doing a weekly blog has been started to keep you guys up to date on what we are doing that you have no control over. This will allow you to step up and say, "Hey, that was a really stupid idea" in case we screw something up. The first update can be found at the Admin Blog. PS: New Poll! ;Badges come to the Wiki (1/4/2011) :The badges that make playing games through to the end actually worth it have made it to the wiki, not literally of course, but the Kongregate wiki now has badges of its very own. Like Kong, the only thing that you need to do to start your collection here is join. ;Kong Wiki - Kongai Wiki Project (1/4/2011) :Many users have called for a wiki that Kongai players can call their own. To that end, the Kongai Wiki has been created. Currently, it's fairly bleak, and needs help. We need all of the Kongai-related content on this wiki to be transported over to Kongai Wiki. Once the content has been moved, please delete the content from the page and leave only at the top. Questions, comments or concerns may be directed to Kongregate Wiki talk:Kong Wiki - Kongai Wiki Project, Kongregate Wiki:Kongai Content vs. Kongregate Content, or Talk:Kongai Wiki on the Kongai Wiki. You may also wish to consult PKA on Kongregate Wiki, Monchoman45 on Kongregate Wiki, Monchoman45 on Kongai Wiki, or Zakid on Kongai Wiki. Happy New Year! (1/2/2011) :The Kongregate Wiki staff would like to wish you a very happy 2011! New Main Page! (12/29/2010) :The Wiki has always been a bit skimpy, but now we've got a brand new main page, and we're hoping to bring some major improvements to all the articles here in the near future. Hopefully, we can turn this into a great wiki that all Kongregate fans can soon enjoy. Do you like the new main page? (12/29/2010) :Yes: 16 :No: 5 :Only if Greg made it: 16 Is the new background bothersome?? (add date) :Yes: 25 votes :No: 35 Votes Should subpages about groups of users be allowed? (02/15/2011) :Yes: 117 votes :No: 30 votes Category:Archive